ALLY
ALLY is a Wii U spin-off of Venture, developed by 1001 Spears, in which the players focus on creativity and survival using the unique controls of the Wii U. The game will be released on October 6, 2018. Plot Intro Asteroids crash into Planet Venture, and two spawn eggs pop out of comets located at Monster Beach and the Morel Valley. The crimson meteorites crash upon the planet causing devastation where they land. From the core of the scarlet meteoroid hatches Ark. The red meteors make peoples become corrupted and lose their minds if they go to them. The blue aerolites then crash with no damage. Blue aeroliths make new stuff. A person called Me Gee inspects the blue Onyx asteroid belt, and touches it. Me Gee suddenly evolves from the blue asteroid and he grows wings and arrows on his neck. Me Gee then takes the egg from the core and takes it to safety, using his newly obtained ability of flight. Monster Beach After you collect the Totem Part from each world, Sage gives you Elytra. You then use it to fly to the Pose Sensei. She then gives you the final Totem part. After you complete the Totem, it grants you access to Monster Beach. Your character enters the final place in the entire game. You find Langoustines who are brainwashed by Crimson Comets which Ark puts down there. They attack you. Once you beat both they give you Claw of Courage. Then you give it to the Ancient Guardian. He kills the odd monster blocking the way. Then destroy the regenerating scarlet meteorites. You must then give an opal to a person called Kay. Then pose with him. Go talk to the person on large isle. He will give you the Feather of Charm. Then you give it to the Ancient Guardian. He opens the monster's mouth but suddenly chinchillas attack you. Once, the lab rats are killed Ark attacks you. Once Ark is defeated he goes inside the great monster. You then must race him to the heart. One you win you get the Ancient Heart. Once the Guardian gets it he can talk. Then he gives you the ultimate weapon known as the Massive Venturia. Once you defeat Ark 3 times you get to change his powers and look so he is not a threat anymore. Then, the game ends and you win. ESRB Rating Platform: Wii U Rating Category: T Content Descriptors: Cartoon Violence, Drug Reference Rating Summary: This is an action adventure game in which players control a customized character that explores a multicolored mutant planet and attempts to save it from a malicious clone. Players can interact with planet inhabitants, perform missions to earn new physical features (e.g., feet, beaks, claws, horns, etc.), and battle aggressive characters in one-on-one, arena combat. The combat always involves kicking another characters until their health meter empty. Other attacks include biting, using needles and spears, spitting, charging, and employing a "Combo Attack." Cut scenes depict other acts of violence: a character impaled through the mouth by a blade, a character comically getting their hand severed, a villain poking a character in the stomach, and plasma reducing a character to a skeleton. During the course of the game, players can find objects littered on the ground, including cannabis, but this cannot be used. Common Sense Media * Age: 13+ * Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ * Summary: Tween focused Venture spin off with both pondering and whacking. * Platform: Wii U * Price: $59.99 * Year: 2018 * Review: Parents need to know that ALLY is a spin off of the Venture computer game, but it is a separate story driven mission game targeted to kids ages 12-16. Players can make and design their own character to be their superhero, and evolve it during the game depending on their own preferences. One on one fighting is the main part of this game, but it is only to earn respect from your fellow people. Nobody is injured, no weaponry is used (except legs for kicking), and no blood is shown. Weed leaves show up on the ground. A Combat Mode allows two players to create their own characters and then fight them to see who is more powerful. Parents should not confuse this Wii U game with the same, but also different 3DS game entitled ALLY ARENA. * Positive Messages: ⭐ Your customized alter ego is the good guy. They are loyal to other inhabitants and save the world from an invasion by the malicious Ark. While there is battle, all of it is about establishing yourself in the pecking order of who is great at defending the planet. * Positive Role Models & Representations: ⭐ Your adventurer is always looking for ways to help others and do good. They must kill villains who are taking over, or who are torturing others. * Ease of Play: ⭐⭐ The game is super simple to navigate using the Game Pad. Maps are available at each new area so that you do not get lost. However, the racing and singing games are ridiculously difficult, which forces the player to replay games numerous times to win. * Violence: ⭐⭐⭐ Your customized hero will fight others in arenas to gain respect and kill hostiles to protect his planet. Battle is one on one, and depending on the character, includes biting, kicking, charging, diving and combo moves. Characters struck emit cartoon bones and snap back from impact. When killed, your opponent falls down but is not depicted injured. Special attacks look like blood is flying. The bad clone grows more horrifying as the story unfolds. * Sex: None. * Language: None. * Consumerism: ⭐⭐ The box insert materials are advertisements for other 1001 Spears games. * Drinking, Drugs, & Smoking: Marijuana leaves are scattered across some locations, but not useful. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity None. Violence & Gore * It all is random and varying, so calculation of what happens or not cannot be predicted. Violent acts that are possible include: * Stepping off the podium too soon and blowing up (no gore). * Getting a dagger thrown into your head (it stabs who was hit). * Stepping on a mine (blood is obscured by explosion). * Getting caught off guard and getting murdered. * Forced drowning. * Fisticuffs ending in a strangling. * A spear shot into your face (impalement is seen). * Suicide. * Getting your head bashed against a stone many times. * A neck snapping. * Beheading with a blade. * An arrow through the appendix. * Burning via a Molotov Cocktail, Gas Bomb, or Petrol Bomb. * Falling into a hole and deceasing. * Impaling through the back. * Severe harm, resulting in getting put out of your misery. * Severe harm, than getting left to be killed. * Bashing your face with a mace/flail. * Getting shoved off a ledge during a Kunai battle. * A shank thrown through the chest. * Failed attempt to convince someone not to kill themself. * Successful attempt to stop murder, than killing the would-be-assassin. * Drowning in an ice cold tarn. * Combat that ends in the first battler assassinating the third while the second runs away. * Destruction via your own battle axe. * Overpowering to death. * Bomb explosion. * Death while trying to escape death. * Failed double suicide. * Suicide pact. * Ax murder. * Battle between two groups of two people. The first group survives. * Battle between two groups of two people. The second group survives. * A psychopath attacking a person, but a defender protecting the victim and killing the psycho attacker. * Severe slicing with a sword. * Strangling with a rope. * Murder for supplies. * A misfired dart hitting an unintended target. * A noxious spike shot into neck, causing a slow death. * Impalement with an oak twig. * Back impalement with a trident. * Combat between three people, with the first triumphantly assassinating the other two. * Combat between three people, with the second triumphantly assassinating the other two. * Combat between three people, with the third triumphantly assassinating the other two. * Destruction while hiding. * Getting killed by someone hiding. * Sickle murder. * Battle over a bag ending in a forced strangling with straps. * Repeated impalement assassination with Juttes. Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Games